Back and Better
by xxxloveydoveyxxx
Summary: After being betrayed by her so-called "friends," Amu moves and joins another group. But when she retuns, the gurdians and Ikuto might see that shes back and better than ever. i rated k but it might turn to T
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I remember that faithful day when my eggs cracked.

We were fighting bunch of x eggs and they were too strong.

**Flashback**

**"**Minna chara nari." Said Tadase.

Everyone chara nari, then I burst into tears.

Amu-Chan, what's wrong?

"Minna remember the x eggs yesterday? I said.

"Yeah", they said.

"They were to strong and"…

I showed them my cracked eggs.

"How could you be so careless Amu"! said Rima

"Yeah how could you?" Said Nagi.

"Tadase?" I said in a weak voice.

He yanked the Humpty Lock from my neck and said…

"Mail me your cloak by Monday."

"Fine, I HATE YOU ALL!

The next day, the guardians got a new joker, apparently she has four eggs. I moved the following week, because I couldn't take the tension. So that's how I started, former Sieyo Joker, to Seiro Jester. If you want to hear this story, tune in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amu-chi," said Kira.

Yuma Kira is the lady chair of Royals, and she's a bit silly.

"We saw you were awesome at the concert yesterday Amu-chan." Said Kara.

Higurashi Kara was princess chair, super lady-like, and the twin sister of Higurashi Kazune.

"Thanks." (Oh, did I mention I'm a pop star now)

So those were some of the things that changed was my hair (which is all the way down to my back), my height (which is like 5 and a half feet), and my popularity (I'm number four on the top ten pop stars).

"Hey I heard you were preforming at the amusement park, Amu-koi." Said Kazune.

Higurashi Kazune, prince chairs, twin brother of Higurashi Kara, and my boyfriend

"Yeah I heard too." Said Akihiro

Sukiyaki Akihiro, lord chairs, and the school's sport star.

"Yeah it's true, are you guys coming?"

"Heck yeah!" Said Kira.

"Of course." Said Kara.

"Sure Amu-koi." Said Kazune

"You know it." Said Akihiro.

"Thanks." I said.

**With the Guardians Akiko's POV(the new joker)me.**

"Minna, Minna, look Amu-chi is famous now, she's performing at the amusement park on tomorrow!" Said Yaya.

"Isn't Amu that girl who got kicked out of this group for not having tamago?" Said the new joker, Akiko.

"Yeah, we should go say hi," said Rima

"Are you crazy!" Said Akiko.

"You guys abandoned her, you really think she'll take you back!"

But no one listen to me.

"Yeah let's all go." Said Nagi

"Agreed," everybody said.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Day of the concert**

"Amu-Chan, are you ready?" Said Ran

Ran is my oldest chara, her egg is still the same, but her appearance is different(she has her pink hair is tied to a side with a heart clip, she now wears a black jean skirt and a pink tee with a broken heart on it.) She now represents my desire to sing and do sports better.

"Amu-Chan you forgot to put on your make up." Said Miki.

Miki is my second oldest chara, her egg is still the same too, but her appearance is much different (Miki's hair is left long and she has her beret with the spade, and she wears capris with a blue tank that says "Art is bang.") Miki now represents my desire to dance and be more artistic.

"Amu put these earrings on." Said Sue.

Sue is my third oldest, her egg is still the same, and she now wears her hair in two wavy pigtails with the maid hat with the clovers, and she wears a dark green maid outfit. She represents my desire to be gentler. Oh and she doesn't say "desu" anymore

"Amu, Showtime," said Dia

Dia was the only egg that didn't crack, so she's not that different.

"Amu chara change with me," said Ina.

"No with me." Said Ana.

Ina is one of my new charas. She represents my desire to become stronger. Ana represents my desire to please everybody. Ina wears a red dress with red roses, and Ana wears a pink dress with pink roses.

"I think I'll chara change with Miki today."

"Awe," the both said in disappointment.

"Miki let's go."

"Hai."

**With the Guardians (Tadase's POV)**

I was walking into the concert with the guardians (which has Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Akiko, and me Kings Chair), Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai, until Kiseki and the others charas sensed something.

"Tadase, I sense the presence of Miki, Ran, Sue, Dia, and many more charas." (Remember Amu invited her new friends who have charas too.)

"What how's that possible?" I asked.

"Attention everyone, the concert is about to begin please enter the arena. "

"The concert is starting; let's ask her after the concert." Said Utau.

"How?" Asked Kukai.

"Yukari gave me some back stage passes."

"Awesome, sweet," everyone said.

**With Amu**

"Amu, you have some guest said my manager, "said my manager, Yamasaki Aiko.

"Who?"

"Surprise!" Said the Royals.

"Minna," I said and we did group hug.

"So you guys did come," I said.

"Geez, Amu-chi, have a little faith in us." Said KIra.

"Yeah." Said Kara and Akihiro, and the they both blushed.

"It's alright Amu-koi; she probably thinks we're busy." Said Kazune

"Thanks Kazune-koi," I said blushing.

"The concert is about to begin, I have to go."

So I quickly pecked Kazune and ran up to the stage.

But little did she know the guardians were watching her(So was Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau).


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, sorry I haven't been updating. **

** Ikuto: xxxloveydoveyxxx does not own Shugo chara, or the songs she uses. **

** With the Guardian**

"Only Yaya gets to call Amu-chi, Amu-chi." Said Yaya complaining.

"Amu-koi!" Yelled Tadase and Ikuto.

"I'm supposed to be Amu's best friend." Said Rima with a jealous/angry face.

**With Amu**

"Hey everybody, are you already!" I said.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, tonight I'll be singing my newest hit 'Gee'."

Uh-Huh! Listen boy, My first love story My angel, and my girls  
My sunshine  
Uh! Uh! Let's go!

]Yamechae isso yana koto nante  
Zensokuryoku kaihi seyo]Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby

]Oh pasuteru neiru nachuraru meiku  
Yuru fuwa kaaru koi hasseiyo  
Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee Be- be- be- be- be- be-

Hitori goto)[Yoona]onna gokoro ]zure zurei)[Yoona]hinshuku dawa  
Chiku-taku chiku-taku)[Yoona]taimu rain ga  
Kimochi wo shizu meteku

Mou obore chai souyo  
Mou te okure kamoyo, USO!  
Chan to tsure dashite

Yaba chincha chincha honto wa, No no no no no!  
Yappa meccha meccha ki ni naru, Oh oh oh oh oh!  
Hora chowa chowa kono mama, Gee gee gee gee gee  
Koishitai no (Oh yeah! ) aishitai no (Oh yeah yeah yeah)

Oh shougeki teki tenkai deeto  
Renraku machi outou seyo  
Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/snsd/gee_japanese_ ]  
Machi ga inaissho renai no junjo  
Tsunagete kyuukou baibureeshon  
Gee gee gee gee Baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee Be- be- be- be- be- be-

yoyeon]dairekuto ni  
meikaku de)[Hyoyeon]kanshuku dawa  
Chiku-taku chiku-taku)raifu rain ga  
Soro soro pinchi kamo

Iki dekinai kurai  
Doki doki suru nante, USO!  
Itsumo soutei gai

[Yaba chincha chincha honto wa, No no no no no!  
Yappa meccha meccha ki ni naru, Oh oh oh oh oh!  
Hora chowa chowa kono mama, Gee gee gee gee gee  
Koishitai no (Oh yeah! ) aishitai no (Oh yeah yeah yeah)

Sekai juu no kiseki wo atsumetara  
Saisho de saigo no kimi ni deaetayo  
Kakushin teki dakara hanare naidesho

Yaba chincha chincha honki de, No no no no no!  
Yappa meccha meccha toriko yo, Oh oh oh oh oh!  
Hora chowa chowa mitsumete, Gee gee gee gee gee  
Koishiten no (Oh yeah! ) aishitai no (Oh yeah yeah yeah)

Yaba chincha chincha akuma de, No no no no no!  
Mata meccha meccha giwaku de, Oh oh oh oh oh!  
Hora chowa chowa oshiete, Gee gee gee gee gee  
Koishiten no (Oh yeah! ) aishitai no (Oh yeah yeah yeah)

"Ok, good night everybody, and I'll see some of you backstage, I said winking at the royals.

**In Amu's dressing room**

"Good job Amu," said my manager.

"Before you hang with your friends you have to meet a couple of fans."

"Ok."

"They'll be in here in five mins."

*Knock, knock*

"They're here." My manager said almost singing.

**With the guardians**

"I can't believe we'll see Amu again, "said Yaya.

"Shush, here comes her manager.  
Said Nagi.

"Hi, so you must be the fans, she's ready you can come in now. Said Amu's manager.

So we went in, Amu was shocked when she saw us. Then her friends came in.


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxloveydoveyxxx: Sorry I wasn't updating…

Amu: xxxloveydoveyxxx does not own shugo chara.

** Rima's POV**

"Ummm who are you guys." I said.

"We're Amu-chi's best friends." Said a girl who resembles Yaya.

"Only Yaya can call Amu-Chi Amu-chi." I heard Yaya mumble.

Tadase barged in because it looked like Yaya and Amu's "best friend" were about to start a fight.

"We're just here to talk to Amu for a little while so you guys can leave." Said Tadase.

"Ok," they all said as they went out.

When they left, we all came in for a group hug but she backed away.

"Amu what's wrong?" I said.

"I'm still mad about what you guys did, but since you guys have passes, you have 5 minutes to ask away. Said Amu.

Tadase went first and asked…"Do you have charas?"

"Yes."

Nagi went next…"Who are those people?"

"My friends, 3 minute guys, tik tok."

Yaya went next..." Who do you like better, us or them?"

"Them considering they didn't ditch me when I was at my weakest."

Utau asked…"Name all your charas."

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Ina, and Ana, 1 minute tik toc."

I went last… "Are we still friends?"

Ring Ring

"Times up, bye."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Too bad times up."

**That all for now and happy New Year!**

** Since its new year's I'll tell you what happens next… the next chapter will most likely be about charas… But it might not be….**

** Well… bye and happy New Year's!**


	6. apology note

** Apology note**

** I'm sorry, but there is a chance I might not be able to finfish this story…**

** Its not anyone's fault but I might start a new story, but sadly its not about shugo chara…**

** So I just wrote this to apologize.**


	7. PLEASE READ

Heyy guys, i know i said i gave up on this story and all, but i'm planning to rewrite it so if you guys hate me i understand, but now that i'm rereading this story, i realized how bad and short it is so i'm rewriting it. Please read it!


End file.
